


The First Time, Times Five

by LureSanta



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Lure Santa Exchange 2010, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-01
Updated: 2010-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LureSanta/pseuds/LureSanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gift for Mooyoo, created by dolce_amore93 - Posted December 01</p><p>Collection of one-shots that show five different ways Luke and Reid’s first time could have gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time, Times Five

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote each one-shot so they could fit directly into the actual storyline (but of course, them making love would’ve changed the storyline afterward, so they’re not gap-fillers, per se) with the exception of September, which does not follow canon whatsoever. Explanation of how chapters fit into storyline:
> 
> May – directly following May 20th episode after Luke and Reid have a conversation at Yo’s that Reid abruptly left.  
> June - directly following June 9th episode after Bob gives Reid an ultimatum.  
> July – They weren’t on much in July – it could fit in anywhere between the July 14th episode (Bob decides not to sell Invicta/Reid gets his job back) and the July 26th episode (Reid gets lessons from Luke on tact).  
> August – This changes the storyline a tad. Instead of going to the hotel in the August 3rd episode after the non-wedding, Luke and Reid stay at the farm and are left alone.  
> September – Directly follows the September 3rd episode in a world where Reid returns triumphant with a new heart for Chris. That no, is not his own. ;)

**May**

“I can’t do this.”

And with that, Reid left Yo’s and headed for home. Because he couldn’t do “this”. How could he do “this” when he didn’t even know what the hell “this” was? He thought he knew, for a minute. It was stupid, though. Obviously. He knew it would happen this way – Luke was always destined to go back to Noah. The gay Bob and Kim that loved playing the demented “break up/get back together” game over and over. The cycle would never end. It just wouldn’t. He couldn’t stop it. He was an idiot for thinking otherwise, for taking a chance.

Reid was used to taking chances in the operating room all the time. That’s what made him a great surgeon. Without risk, medical breakthroughs would be nonexistent. In his personal life, though? No. Not unless having one night stands now and then with guys in random Dallas bars was considered taking a chance. He learned in early on that it was foolish to put oneself out there in a relationship. It wasn’t worth it. He had his career – something actually worthy of his time. Something that was stable. Something that didn’t tire of his attitude after a while and leave.

Reid knew exactly what he wanted in Dallas - a great job, decent house, and a stainless steel refrigerator. He had all three, and he was content. At least, he thought he was. Until Luke.

Life was quiet on January 18th, 2010. He didn’t know his neighbors because of his constant in-and-out due to crazy hours. He didn’t have friends because he never had the time to keep in touch. He had patients to treat – and that was important. He was doing something useful with his life. Relationships weren’t useful. Saving lives was.

Life was quiet, but he didn’t think he was lonely. He never acknowledged that he was lonely, anyway. It was such a pathetic word – “lonely”. He lived a good life, or so he thought. And then came Luke Snyder, and by extension, Oakhell – village of the damned where everyone knows everyone. Village of the damned where it was impossible to walk from Point A to Point B without seeing friends chit-chatting and couples making out. At first Reid pitied them, so caught up in their ridiculous, dysfunctional relationships. Then he would have a bickering session with Mr. Snyder and would think that maybe dysfunctional relationships had their merits.

Obviously he thought wrong, though, or he wouldn’t be walking into his dark apartment, the one he made out with Luke in just a day ago, with his mind reeling from visions of Gay Bob and Kim falling back into their habits.

He had his life figured out. He went from knowing exactly what he wanted to suddenly not knowing if that was really what he wanted at all. He always had such direction in his life, so sure about every little aspect. Right now he had never felt more lost and out of control in his life. He knew nothing anymore, other than he wanted this odd sensation in his chest that had been nestled within him for months now to just go away. It wasn’t getting him anywhere.

He called Katie’s name with no reply, and let out a sigh. He wasn’t sure if it was of relief or annoyance. He used to love the quiet, to think. Katie was a good sounding board from time to time, though. Like now, for example. He shook his head. No. Quiet was good. Quiet was better than wasting time talking about this fucked up thing with Luke that was never even really a thing to begin with.

There was a knock at the door and he groaned. He rose from the couch that he had just plopped down onto and opened the door to find Luke. He started to close the door. “I meant it, Luke. I’m done.”

Luke pressed his hand firmly on the door, blocking him. “I want to talk,” he said.

Reid wanted to say no. Say, No, you had your chance to talk a thousand times, moron, and you didn’t say a damn thing. He didn’t, though. He moved aside and allowed Luke to pass into the living room with a relenting sigh.

“I don’t know what I’m doing,” Luke blurted, his eyes wide and afraid.

“No shit,” Reid replied.

“But you don’t know what you’re doing either, and that scares you.”

“You don’t know a damn thing about how I feel,” Reid replied angrily.

“No?” Luke asked.

“If you knew how I felt you’d…” Reid pursed his lips together, stopping himself.

“I’d…. what?” Luke asked, stepping closer to Reid.

“Nothing,” Reid mumbled, running a hand through his hair. “If all you came for was to tell me you don’t know what you’re doing, you can leave.”

“I know I haven’t been fair to you the past few days. I apologize. Emotions have been running high, and I just…”

“Remembered how in love with Mr. Mayer you are?” Reid finished with a scowl.

“I’m not in love with him,” Luke said.

“I thought you always would be,” Reid replied skeptically.

“I’ll always love him, yes. He was my first love and a friend, and nothing can change that. I’m not in love with him, though.”

“There’s a difference?” Reid asked.

“A big difference,” Luke replied with a chuckle.

They both went quiet for a moment, staring at each other’s feet. “So what are you saying, Luke?” Reid asked. He had to hear it. He needed to hear it, or he couldn’t do this. He physically could not do this anymore.

“You know what I’m saying,” Luke replied shyly.

“I need to hear you say it,” Reid replied sternly, but with vulnerability marking his expression. He moved in closer to Luke, their breath blowing against one another, their noses nearly touching.

“I… I have feelings for you. I want to be with you. Not him. You,” he said, his breathing hitching as Reid ran his hands up his sides.

Reid nodded and kissed him, repeating back “you” in a whisper. Their lips parted for a moment, Reid searching Luke’s eyes. “Now do you know what you’re doing?” he asked, his blue eyes innocent. Lost.

Luke shook his head. “No. I want to figure it out with you, though.” Reid nodded. So did he.

Reid tugged at Luke’s jacket and Luke started on Reid’s shirt buttons. “Are we alone?” Luke asked during the gasps of air between kisses.

“Uh-huh.”

“Good.”

\---

 **June**

Reid tapped the steering wheel anxiously as he pulled just outside of the driveway to the Snyder Farm. He put the car in park and rubbed his temples, letting out a sigh. Bob, the man who ran his hospital more like a family gathering than a place of work, was giving him an ultimatum. Bob, the man who told him he needed a life outside of the hospital, was now asking him to choose the hospital, or his life outside of it. Because that just made perfect sense.

All this time these damn Oakdalian hypocrites had been encouraging him to open up, to get a personal life. Why? So they could pick it apart? So they could gossip about it? So they could build it up only to tear it down as a means to keep themselves occupied in their otherwise pathetic lives? He had watched person after person be subject to their pet projects – he just never imagined he’d become one of them.

He didn’t know what the hell he was supposed to do. He couldn’t give up his job at the hospital – he just couldn’t. His work had been his life for so long he didn’t quite know how to function without it. He had a neurology wing being fitted out to his specifications. His neurology wing. At the same time – he had Luke. Luke, the spoiled brat dragged him here in the first place. Luke, the jerk he should resent for even making him come to this hellhole in the first place, and then dragging the entire idea of who Reid knew he was just months ago through the mud. Luke, who he didn’t resent at all, though sometimes he wished he did. But he couldn’t. He was in love with Luke Snyder.

He didn’t know what to tell Luke or what not to tell Luke. He couldn’t tell him he just received an ultimatum; Luke would be his usual ridiculously caring self and bend over backwards trying to think of ways to help him – not himself, just Reid. Reid didn’t even know how to handle this on his own, and that was scary enough as it is – being out of control. Handling this with another being, with emotions involved? No. He couldn’t do that to himself. Or to Luke. He couldn’t very well lie about what had just happened, either. Luke knew things about Reid even before he did sometimes. Maybe because he cared to look at Reid more than Reid cared to look at himself. Or maybe it went back to the fact that he was just that damn caring about everyone, Reid being no exception. Or maybe it was just because Luke, for whatever reason, simply knew him.

Reid finally brought himself to get out of his car and walk up to the Snyder’s back entrance. Luke opened the door before he could even knock, making him tense up at the thought that Luke had been watching him in his car.

“Hey,” Luke said gently.

“Hi,” Reid murmured, walking past him into the living room.

“What did Bob want?” Luke asked anxiously. The pair sat beside each other on the couch, and Luke studied the older man’s expression carefully as it changed from discomfort to seriousness.

“He just,” Reid paused, scratching his head, “wanted to talk to me about Invicta.”

“Oh,” Luke said quietly. Reid knew he didn’t believe him. “Anything we should talk about? I mean, like, about the neurology wing?”

Reid shook his head quickly. “Nothing that we need to talk about right now.”

Luke sat quietly for a moment. “Did he have a problem with us kissing?”

Reid sighed. He still couldn’t believe that he just moments ago had a conversation with a man that he respected – respected - about whom he could and could not date. He didn’t even care about the matter so much for himself, but – Luke? All Luke did was contribute to the hospital to help them become better. All Luke ever did was give to people to help make them better. Reid didn’t think he ever did much to gain good karma in his personal life. But Luke? Seriously?

He looked in Luke’s soft chocolate eyes and a wave of protectiveness hit him. He wouldn’t let this hurt Luke. He refused. He’d figure something out on his own, a way to make this work, to have his career and Luke. He wasn’t about to drag Luke down into this mess with him, though. Luke deserved better.

“No,” Reid replied, his jaw clenched. They had gotten past so much. They had come so far. He’d be damned if he let Bob come between them next.

“Oh. Okay. Good,” Luke replied quietly. “How’s the nose?”

Reid smiled slightly. “It’s fine. Still in tact, as far as I know.”

Luke grinned. “Glad to hear it. I’m so sorry about that.”

“As far as I know you have no control over your ex’s actions.”

“True,” Luke said with a nod.

He observed Reid’s pained-yet-trying-not-to-be expression and sighed. “Are you sure everything is okay?”

Reid nodded. “It is now,” he said with a slight smile.

“You want a drink or anything?”

Reid shook his head. “No, thanks.” The room went deathly quiet for a moment, energy overflowing from one body to the other. “You know what I do want?” he asked huskily, narrowing his eyes.

“What do you want, Reid?” Luke asked in a whisper.

Reid leaned in and kissed him, his hand nestled in the crook of Luke’s neck. He kissed him more deeply, leaning in and pushing him back into the couch. He bit on the younger man’s bottom lip, breathing him in, powerless to break away until Luke shook his head.

“What’s wrong?” Reid asked, vulnerability striking his expression.

Luke smiled gently, guiding Reid’s gaze with his fingertips to match his own. “I want this,” he whispered with confidence.

“I do, too,” Reid replied huskily, diving back in for another kiss. “Right now.”

“Upstairs, though? My family could walk in at any minute.”

“Lead the way, Mr. Snyder.”

\---

 **July**

“Luke, if you don’t pick up soon I’m going to have to start calling around to make sure you’re okay. And you know how desperately I do not want to do that. Pick up,” he demanded through his cell phone.

Katie laughed as she sipped her coffee. “You realize that he can’t hear the voicemail as your leaving it, right?”

He glared at her for a moment and redialed Luke’s number. Katie reached across the table and slapped it out of his hand.

“Katie, what the hell?”

“Reid, I know you’re new to this whole relationship thing…”

“That’s not true.”

“Right. My mistake,” Katie teased. “Anyway – just because Luke isn’t answering his phone means there is something wrong.”

“When its Luke we’re talking about, there is. That guy is on his phone constantly.”

She giggled. “It’s so cute to see you all protective and worried.”

“I’m neither of those things. I’m just annoyed. I have better things to do with my life than call my idiot boyfriend until he picks up.”

“Then why don’t you stop calling him and go do said important things?” Katie asked, raising an eyebrow.

Reid let out a heavy sigh. “Fine.” He rose from the table and headed towards the door.

“Where are you going?” Katie asked with a smirk.

“Out. I am not protective and worried. Nor am I… cute. Ugh,” he murmured as he shut the door behind him.

****

Reid headed into Memorial to busy himself, knowing that there were always extra doctors needed to make tedious rounds. He groaned as he saw Bob walking toward him in the hospital corridor, his expression scolding. The hospital was five floors. Could he not go one day without run-ins with Pa and Doogie Hughes?

“Dr. Oliver, I thought we had an agreement that you would take off one day a week at the very least?”

Reid rolled his eyes. “Can’t help but wonder what the mortality rate is on that one day a week,” Reid replied.

“I can assure you that we manage without you, Dr. Oliver. Just barely, of course, but we do,” Bob said with a smirk.

“Well… I’m going to get to work,” Reid replied after a moment of silence as he started to brush past him.

“I want you to go home,” Bob ordered.

“What?” Reid asked as he turned back around. “We’re short staffed today. I can help with rounds.”

“Since when do you enjoy pitching in to help with rounds?” Bob chuckled. “Actually, I would think you’d want to be over Luke’s.”

Reid narrowed his eyes. “Why would you think that?”

“Well, he came in yesterday afternoon complaining of dizziness and nausea. He had food poisoning.”

Reid’s eyes widened. “I was here yesterday, why the hell wasn’t I notified?”

“He was in the ER. There was no reason for you to be involved.”

Reid shook his head disapprovingly. “I have to go. And I hate doing rounds, by the way. Don’t get any ideas.”

****

Reid pushed the door of the Walsh-Snyder home open without issue and shook his head. Obviously no locks were needed for homes in a town equal parts moronic and insane. Heavens no.

He headed up to Luke’s bedroom to find his door open. He went over to his bed and gently sat beside the sleeping body. “Hey,” he said quietly, rubbing Luke’s shoulder from above the covers.

Luke mumbled some intelligible things before opening his eyes and smiling. “Reid? What are you doing here?”

“I was… around,” Reid replied coolly.

Luke laughed. “You couldn’t reach me on my cell and got worried.”

“No,” Reid protested.

“Glad you’re here,” Luke said. He reached up from above the covers and ran his fingertips up and down Reid’s thigh. Reid jumped slightly, trying not to be turned on by his sick boyfriend. But the man was still Luke, sick or not, so trying was rather futile.

“I had food poisoning,” Luke explained. “Steak at Yo’s the other night… dumb idea.”

“Gee, you think?” Reid replied dryly. His eyes softened as he looked at Luke’s pale complexion, his eyes tired. “You should’ve called me.”

“And what would you have done, spent the night sitting on the bathroom floor, watching me puke?”

“Yes,” Reid said seriously. He sighed. The thought of Luke being sick and not being there for him made him want to puke.

“Dr. Oliver, do you secretly have a good bedside manner?”

“Mm, I only let it show with the really hot patients,” Reid replied. “Of course, you’d still have to clean up after yourself and all. I had enough of bedpan duty as an intern.”

“I see,” Luke replied with a chuckle. He sat up slowly and smiled. “I feel a lot better today.”

“Good.”

He slapped Reid’s leg. “Hang on, I’ll be back in a few,” he said. Reid nodded.

He came back into the bedroom a few minutes later and shut the door behind him, hair wet and nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. Reid couldn’t stop the grin from spreading on his otherwise stoic face.

“Mr. Snyder, you didn’t have to shower for me.”

“Yes I did,” Luke responded with a shy, pearly smile.

“I deal with patients all the time who haven’t had a chance to shower in days,” Reid replied.

Luke sat on the bed beside Reid. “Most patients don’t kiss you, though,” Luke replied. He pecked Reid quickly. “That I know of.”

Reid caressed his face gently, pulling him in for a deeper kiss. Their tongues met and twisted around each other, eagerly taking each other in. Luke scrunched Reid’s curls in his fists, pushing him backward onto the bed. He pulled back, hands on either side of Reid’s head, observing him from above.

“I’m glad you feel better,” Reid said quietly. He raised his hand and ran his fingertips over Luke’s cheek.

“Me, too. How many times did you try calling me?”

“A… few,” Reid replied with a half smile.

“I’m sorry I didn’t pick up.”

“You were sick. You get a pass. This time,” Reid teased.

“I love that you stalk me.”

“I do not stalk,” Reid replied stubbornly. “I’m impatient, that’s all.”

He eyed up Luke’s half naked body and raised an eyebrow. “Just how much better are you feeling?”

“Oh, much better.”

“And if I undo your towel…”

“You’ll just find me.”

“I’ve been wanting to find you for a long time.”

\---

 **August**

“Do any weddings in this town actually result in marriage?” Reid sat at the table of the now empty, small farmhouse kitchen, observing his boyfriend’s bleak expression as he stared down at the tablecloth.

“They’re supposed to,” Luke mumbled.

“That is the point of a wedding, yes.” Reid replied. “First Casey and Blonde Nurse’s psycho hostage situation wedding, now this.”

“You were at Casey and Ali’s wedding?”

“Yup. You weren’t.”

“No, I wasn’t. I’m surprised you even noticed all the way back in February.”

“I may have… subconsciously expected to see you there.”

“Aww.”

“No ‘aww’. I could’ve gotten shot that day.”

“And you’re holding me responsible for this?” Luke asked with a chuckle.

“Yes. If you were there we wouldn’t have been sitting in the… benches, that’s for sure.”

“Pews?”

“Right.”

Luke giggled before his face returned back to a frown. “I really thought Molly and my dad were going to make it,” Luke said. Reid extended his arm protectively over the back of Luke’s chair.

“Maybe they will?” Reid offered.

Luke let out a laugh and looked into the pair of blue eyes beside him. “You don’t really think that.”

“Not really. Thought it seemed like a good thing to say, though. You know – to be comforting or something.”

Luke smiled weakly, leaning back into Reid’s chair-hugging arm. “Thank you,” he said. He noticed how comfortably Reid sat in the antique chair placed in his family’s home that was nestled into the corner of one horse town Oakhell, Illinois, and he couldn’t help but relent into a full-on grin. Reid, in a way completely different from the rest of Oakdale’s residents, belonged there.

“C’mon, I want to show you my old room,” Luke said after a moment.

“I still can’t believe Richie Rich has a room in a farm house,” Reid teased.

“Got up early to feed the horses and everything,” Luke said proudly.

“That so? Mr. Snyder, I’m impressed.”

Luke pulled Reid up from his seat and held onto his hand, stretching his arm backward to keep the connection as they walked up the old creaky steps. Reid almost touched the wall to steady himself but decided against it at the thought of how many Oakdalians had walked up and down these stairs after breaking Emma’s rules in lord knows how many ways.

The upstairs of the house was rather ridiculous in size considering its small frame. “Jesus, how many people live here?”

“At one time – my whole family, my cousins Brad and Jack, The Ciccones, Vienna Hyatt, Sage, Parker, JJ, Aunt Meg, Eliza…”

“That has to be in violation of safety regulations.”

“It’s a lot better now, though.”

“Oh, down to only fifteen people now?” Reid said dryly. Luke shook his head and chuckled.

They walked up to the third room on the left and Luke opened the door, his other hand still firmly grasping Reid’s, fingers intertwined.

“Here we are,” Luke said.

Reid couldn’t help but smile as he walked in the room. It was… quaint. Simple. Little knick-knacks lined shelves that were no doubt handcrafted by Holden or Jack. A well worn quilt laid neatly against the end of the bed, another item that must’ve been made by someone in the family (he hadn’t met her yet, but he suspected Emma). A few pictures were taped to the walls – some which were autographed by one Ethan Snyder, and some photographs of sights various parts of farm. It was all very homey and wholesome and Luke-ish. Nothing screamed Richie Rich. Everything screamed Snyder farm boy.

“So…” Luke watched Reid’s expression carefully.

“It… looks like you,” Reid said finally.

“An old, musty bedroom looks like me?” Luke asked with a laugh.

Reid shrugged. “Yeah. You know, it has potential to build up a lot of dust that could really aggravate a person such as myself. Very bothersome.”

“Ha ha, very funny.”

Reid plopped down on the bed and Luke’s face contorted uncomfortably. “We can’t.”

Reid proceeded to lie back on the bed, kicking his shoes off to the side and loosening his tie. “Can’t what?”

“We can’t have sex here. Now. In my childhood bedroom.”

“Sounds pretty hot if you ask me.”

“Reid!” Luke scolded with a smirk. “I’m being serious. It’s against my grandmother’s rules, anyway.”

“Oh please, you really think sex-tape almost-Stepmom and Good Dad didn’t have sex here? Bad Dad and Crazy Aunt? Hot Mom and Good Dad? Hot Mom and Bad Dad?”

Luke cut him off with a chuckle. “Okay, point taken. Thank you for putting all those lovely images in my head.”

Luke sat down on the bed and it creaked and jolted, obviously not used to the weight of two bodies. He laid beside Reid and cocked his head to face him, smiling. “It means a lot to me that you came today. I know you’d rather be home right now.”

“Eh, getting a front row seat to the trials and tribulations of Oakdale’s finest is always a treat,” Reid replied.

“Glad you find my family turmoil so entertaining,” Luke joked. He rolled over on his side and looked down at Reid. “I mean it, Reid. Thank you for coming to be with me even though you didn’t want to.”

“I always want to be with you,” Reid replied. Luke’s eyes fluttered in excitement at the statement, but he decided against making a big deal of it. He leaned down and kissed his boyfriend gently.

“Me, too.”

Their eyes remained fixed on one another in that mix of passion and tenderness that only their chemistry made sense of. Reid half smiled, lifting his head to meet Luke’s in another kiss. It continued and deepened until Reid was rolled over on top of Luke, pinning him to the bed with his hands on either side of his head. Nothing was rushed or harried like their other make-out sessions had been; each movement deliberate, each touch warm, each breath used not only to breathe in the air, but to breathe in each other. Soon their jackets were removed, fingers tugging at neckties and belt buckles.

“What… about… rules?” Reid asked. He wanted this. He had wanted this for six damn months. But he wanted – no, needed – Luke to want it as much as he did.

Luke thought for a moment as their kiss broke. He gazed at Reid with the backdrop of his old room, and it struck him. This brilliant, beautiful, sarcastic, fascinating man who just wanted to go take a nap after a long surgery came to a wedding of a man he had never met and mingled with the very Oakdalians that made him insane. For Luke. Luke was starting to let go of the grand gestures of love being the most romantic. Reid showing up, stealing cookie’s from Emma’s cookie jar and sitting comfortably beside him at the kitchen table meant more than all the sweet nothings and candlelit dinners in the world. He was in love with Reid Oliver.

Reid remained hovering above Luke, waiting for some kind of indication of what he was thinking. Finally, fire lit the warmth of Luke’s eyes, and he knew. “Forget the rules,” Luke whispered.

\---

 **September**

Luke and Reid returned back to Katie’s place after what had been what felt like the longest day in the history of the world. Reid had returned triumphant in bringing back Chris’s new heart, and the surgery was a success. Katie was spending the night by his bedside, leaving Reid and Luke alone for the remainder of the night.

Reid sat down on the couch with his feet up on the coffee table, and Luke plopped beside him, nearly sitting atop him. He cuddled into his boyfriend’s neck and smiled.

“I’m so proud of you, Reid.”

Reid gave him a half-smile. “Thanks. I am pretty awesome.”

Luke giggled and slapped his arm playfully. “I’m serious. I’m proud of you…” he paused. “I love you,” he added.

“I love you, too,” Reid said, the same innocence marking his tone as it did that night in Dallas he admitted to wanting to kiss Luke for a long time. It felt so good to say it, to finally say it. It felt like a weight had been lifted off him, as though it was something that had been crushing against his chest for a long time. The words were foreign on his tongue – he didn’t even remember when he last told a person that he loved them. Now that he said it and meant it, though, it felt like most natural thing in the world.

“When did you know?” Luke asked, awe peeking into his eyes. “That you loved me, I mean.”

Reid sighed. This man would be the death of him. Death by sappy conversations.

“When you brought me a caramel latte with whipped cream and an extra shot.”

Luke giggled, and Reid raised an eyebrow. “These are my deep dark secrets here and you mock them? Tsk, tsk,” he teased.

Luke sighed. “I was being serious, Reid.”

“So was I, Luke,” Reid replied, his eyes narrowing challengingly.

“What’s to fall in love with about a guy who pestered you for months and just happened to bring you a coffee one day?”

“That guy who pestered me for months gave a damn enough to know how the guy he liked pestering so much took his coffee,” Reid replied simply with a shrug. “If that isn’t something to fall in love with than I don’t know what is.”

It was more than that. It was so much more than that. He had to hold on a little bit of mystery, though.

Luke just gazed at him, smiling dreamily, and Reid pulled his arm from between Luke’s back and the back of the sofa. “Can we be done now with Sapfest 2010?”

“Mm. You, Dr. Oliver, are more sentimental than I thought.”

“I’m not sentimental,” Reid replied, a degree of disgust in his tone at the thought, “I think you cover enough ground in that department for the both of us.”

“I don’t remember when I fell in love with you, though,” Luke replied, shaking his head. “I don’t. Not exactly.”

Reid huffed. “Are you serious? Then why the hell did you trick me into telling you?”

“Because I knew you’d fall for it, oh sentimental boyfriend of mine,” Luke teased. He kissed his cheek. “You can’t say no to me.”

Reid snorted. “Yes I can, trust me.”

Luke snuggled in closer to Reid’s neck and wiggled his tongue against his earlobe. “We have that bed and privacy we’ve been waiting for. I want you to make hot, steamy love to me.”

Reid’s eyes shuddered at the inflections in Luke’s tone. “Uh,” he murmured. He straightened himself up, staring probably quite stupidly at Luke. “Um.”

“Try saying no to that one,” Luke added in a husky whisper.

“Making love is a sickeningly mawkish term,” Reid replied, mustering up the best protest he could.

“Tell me what term you prefer,” Luke replied in the same deep tone. He slithered onto Reid’s lap, straddling himself on the older man’s lap.

“Fornicate,” Reid replied, moaning as Luke pecked his jawbone up and down.

“That sounds like the environment,” Luke replied between kisses.

“That’s flora and fauna, moron,” Reid muttered, his voice hitching at the last syllable as Luke moved his tongue down his neck and onto the bit of collarbone that his shirt exposed.

“What else?” Luke asked.

“Partake in coitus,” Reid replied.

“That sounds like a disease,” Luke replied, actually pulling away and scrunching up his nose.

“It’s not,” Reid replied flatly. “Have intercourse,” he offered quickly before Luke could ask him again. He didn’t want him to stop whatever the hell his lips were doing to his now fully exposed chest.

“Sounds like a road,” Luke mumbled.

“That’s interstate! I may need to know your IQ before we move further, Snyder,” Reid joked.

Luke looked up at him, his eyes wild and scorching. “All you required to fall in love was the right coffee. I doubt your standards for sex are more difficult.”

“True. How about fucking?”

Luke enveloped Reid’s mouth in a kiss. “That reminds me of… goddamn that sounds hot.”

“Uh,” Reid grunted in reply.

“I want you to fuck me so damn hard, Reid,” Luke murmured.

“Okay,” Reid replied breathlessly. Luke rose from the couch abruptly, grabbing Reid by the hands.

Luke grinned as he pulled Reid up from the couch. “Told you that you couldn’t say no to me.”


End file.
